Their Little Family
by SimonBlackquillEatsASandwich
Summary: Can Atsushi, told by some that he's little more than a child himself, really handle a baby? He's starting to think that maybe he can, with a little (okay, a lot) of help from Muro-chin.


AN: Hey, everyone! Okay, first things first: I'm not sure about this story and have been thinking of making it into a series of one shots following their little family as Emi gets older but I honestly don't know if this is terrible or not so I'll see what the responses are. If a few people want to see more, I'll try it out. If not, thanks for reading!

Second of all, I'd like to give a shout out to my friend DroidX44 because one day like two weeks ago I was in a bit of a slump and didn't feel like writing anything and she asked me to write something for her to edit because she was also bored and long story short, this came out of if! (I apologize to her for the fact that it took me like a week to finish this but... It came eventually, and that's what matters...? Heheh...) Anyways, check her out, it'll definitely be worth your while! :)

I honestly don't know why I'm putting the finishing touches on this and posting it at 2 AM, but that is most certainly something I would only do for one of my four all time favorite ships ever: AoKaga, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, and KiKasa. (I guess instead of my OTP they are my four true pairings, or FTP.) Also, I apologize if some of this story seems redundant or not complicated enough but it's meant to be that way because it's Atsushi's view of the world. Lastly, if anyone follows my story And Who Are You, Exactly? and update should be coming out tomorrow! I'm sorry this is so long, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.

The cries could be heard throughout the whole apartment, most likely outside of it too. The darkness kept either of them from being able to see, but both had quickly become accustomed to what the sound meant.

When Atsushi agreed that they should adopt a baby, he mostly did it because he loved the look in Muro-chin's eyes. He didn't particularly want a baby, but it was really hard to pay attention to what he was being asked, especially when Muro-chin began to sparkle in the way he sometimes did. Before he knew it, they were in an orphanage. There was an infant, a week old baby girl who had been dropped off by parents unable to care for her. When they saw her, Muro-chin's eyes began to shine, and so Atsushi suggested that they adopt her. Her name became Emi, meaning beautiful blessing. Murasakibara Emi, to be exact, since Atsushi had figured Rock Paper Scissors was the best way to choose whose name she'd take, and he had won two out of three times. To her considerably smaller father, she was Emi-chan, his beautiful little blessing. Atsushi had laughed at Muro-chin for that statement, but he secretly thought that it was adorable. To him, though, she was Mi-chin.

Now, slightly more than a month later, Atsushi had become admittedly fond of Mi-chin, but he didn't much like the way she wailed and interrupted his visions of candy. He wanted to get at least 12 hours of sleep and as many "sweet dreams" as could possibly be shoved into those 12 hours, but Mi-chin had other ideas. She screeched every few hours, seemingly for no reason at all, and most of the time it was Muro-chin who comforted her, but that night Muro-chin was being a meanie.

"Atsushi, I did it the last nine times. It's your turn. I'm sorry, but I need to sleep. Work tomorrow..." Muro-chin had become so sleepy that the last sentence didn't make any sense, and his voice sounded weirdly quiet on the words until the speaking just stopped altogether.

Atsushi begged, he grumbled, he sighed, he even promised to give Muro-chin one of his precious snacks tomorrow if only he would just let him finish his wonderful dream filled with chocolate flavored Pocky. Muro-chin did not answer, and so Atsushi pouted as he made his way to the makeshift nursery that they had set up in the living room for lack of an extra room.

He turned the lights on and stared curiously at the sobbing figure, only about the size of his enormous right hand. Not knowing what to do, he continued to just stand there for quite some time until he remembered that Muro-chin, with help from the Internet, had informed him of what to do in such a situation. Mostly, he had been thinking about the new flavor of chips that was set to be released soon, but Atsushi remembered bits and pieces of the long, boring, annoying, confusing, (did he mention long?) conversation.

Thinking back to what little he could recall, the ridiculously purple "adult" perked up as he remembered that 'babies liked the comforting touch of their parents.' Atsushi didn't really understand it, as when he was young he much preferred the comforting tastes of a delicious candy than either of his parents touching him, but when he mentioned that Muro-chin had just laughed and swept away some of his lengthy mane, whispering that it only meant that Atsushi had always been special, even at such a young age. Atsushi liked it when Muro-chin did that, it made him feel good inside. He had said this aloud without quite meaning to, and the response he received was a kiss on the cheek and a murmur that Muro-chin loved him. He enjoyed it even more when Muro-chin would sometimes do that, and it never failed to make him feel special, important, wanted, for something that didn't have to do with his insane talents at basketball. For no reason other than the fact that he was himself and there was no one out there quite like him, Muro-chin loved Atsushi.

Finally back to reality, he wondered what way he was supposed to touch her, and decided that a poke on the forehead surely couldn't hurt. It apparently didn't help, though, because she continued screeching, possible even getting louder.

Thankfully, this gave him an idea. In movies and stuff babies liked it when people sang to them, so Atsushi began belting out a fun rock song he had heard on the radio earlier that day. Still, Mi-chin wouldn't calm down, and Atsushi sunk to the floor, using up all of his brain power to figure out what could possibly quiet down his daughter. His brain repeated the word daughter, and Atsushi involuntarily grinned a little bit at the thought. Mi-chin was his daughter, Muro-chin's daughter, their daughter.

They were sat on the ground, him holding her tightly, and he unconsciously began to hum and rock her back and forth as he thought hard of what could possibly help quiet her down. Minutes later, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the realization that she was no longer crying and had fallen fast asleep. He smiled tiredly down at his precious Mi-chin, not bothering to stop his own eyes from closing.


End file.
